Confesión en un Restaurante
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Sun queda abatido por una derrota y pasa el rato con Mallow. Hasta ahí todo bien, pero... ¿qué hay de especial en ese momento? Probablemente sea algo romántico.


Hola gente de Haibakusun xD

Hoy quiero hacer un fanfic oneshot de una pareja que quería hacer pero no me había ocurrido nada hasta este momentito preciso:

Por desgracia no tengo el nombre oficial del ship, pero sí es SunxMallow :3

No sé por qué se me dió hacerlos parejita xD

Sin más por añadir, comencemos :3

DISCLAIMER: POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE NINTENDO Y GAMEFREAK

CABAAAALGA, empezó el show de la ecuación perfecta: Acción, emoción, diversión, superestrellas, y en perfecto español, soy Haibaku Ishida y esto es el SunxMallow :3

* * *

Era un día bastane bonito en la isla Melemele, y mucho más para una chica peliverde que se la pasa con buena clientela en el Restaurante Aina. Sip, es nuestra querida Mallow, quien está disfrutando de su trabajo mientras la gente se detenía para comer o tomar una bebida.

Ya por el atardecer, ya casi no había gente y casi era hora de cerrar, así que Mallow estaba limpiando las mesas para dejar todo listo para mañana, y su papá ya había salido a comprar los ingredientes para los platos del día de mañana. Digo, ¿qué restaurante funciona si no hay ingredientes frescos?

Mallow casi terminaba de hacer la limpieza, cuando de repente aparece un chico de cabello oscuro y gorra negra con una camiseta blanco con rayas azules, y con un pequeño Rowlet. Ambos estaban como muy tristes, como si algo malo les hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Sun? - dijo Mallow acercándose al chico con una sonrisa en los labios, como siempre :)

Sun no dijo nada.

\- ¿Sabes? No hay razón para que te sientas triste - dijo Mallow terminando con la útima mesa mientras platicaba con Sun - A menos de que realmente lo amerite. ¿Acaso pasó algo?

Sun seguía con la cabeza baja

\- ¿Peleaste con Moon? - dijo Mallow preguntando y Sun no respondía - ¿Chris te fastidió? ... ¿Lilie? ¡No me digas que le tiene miedo a tu Rowlet! ... ... ... Ah, no, no era eso. ok... ¿Gladio?

Precisamente al pronociar ese nombre, Sun se quebró y empezó a llorar.

\- Ok, esto no está nada bien - dijo Mallow preocupada - Steenee, ¡usa dulce aroma y calma esto!

Y de la nada aparece Steenee y usa su ataque dulce aroma para que Sun simplemente caiga dormido.

Minutos después, Sun despierta y lo primero que mira es la cara de Mallow, provocando un sonrojo en su cara y reacciona saltando y alejándose con el rostro rojo y avergonzado

\- ¿Te sorprende que estés cerca de mi rostro? - dijo Mallow divertida - No por nada la gente me considera atractiva xD

Sun decide caminar afuera del restaurante Aina

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a irte sin antes beber algo? - dijo Mallow sonriente.

Sun se queda parado por segundos, hasta que...

\- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría - dijo Sun volteándose con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, provocando que Mallow se alegre

\- ¡Genial! - dijo Mallow alegre - Steenee, tenemos trabajo por hacer. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

\- Me gustaría un Zumo de Pinia con Miel - dijo Sun sonriendo

\- ¡Como guste, Sun! - dijo Mallow y se va directo a la cocina - Steenee, trabajando un Zomo de Baya Pinia con Miel

\- "¡A la orden!" - dijo Steenee en su idioma y se va con Mallow

Sun, por su parte, estaba mirando el atardecer desde la ventana. Había pasado de uno de sus peores momentos contra Gladio a tener un rato agradable con la chica que le gusta. ¿Coincidencia? No creo. ¿Fue planado por Dios Arceus? Tampoco. Simplemente pasó.

Minutos después aparece Mallow junto con Steenee y cuatro copas de Zumo de Pinia con Miel

\- Una para ti, una para Steenee, una para Rowlet, y una para mi - dijo Mallow poniendo las copas en la mesa - La casa invita :3

\- G-gracias - dijo Sun sonrojado, y Steenee y Rowlet fueron los primeros en aprovechar y bebieron

\- Quisiera que me digas trnquilamente cómo ocurrió lo tuyo con Gladio - dijo Mallow de forma tranquila

\- De acuerdo - dijo Sun respirando profundo - Tuve otra batalla con él, y me humilló.

\- ¿Por eso la cara larga? - dijo Mallow

\- No es la primera vez que me pasa algo así - dijo Sun deprimido - Hasta mi hermana Moon lo derrota y tiene menos experiencia en batallas pokémon que yo... ¿no te parece patético?

\- No - dijo Mallow sonriendo - Lo patético sería que te rindieras por intentarlo miles de veces sin resultado

\- Lo sé - dijo Sun molesto - ¿Pero por qué no puedo derrotarlo? ¿Qué tengo yo que no puedo acabar con Gladio? ¿O qué tienen los demás que apenas pueden derrotarlo una sola vez? ¡Parecería que soy el único que tiene la maldición de no derrotar a gladio! ¡Y ESO ME ENFERMA, Y MUCHO!

En eso, los pokémon se asustan al ver a Sun muy molesto, pero Mallow toma la mano de Sun de forma delicada

\- Mira, sé que estás muy frustrado, pero no creo que el obsesionarte con derrotarlo sea la mejor forma de hacerlo - dijo Mallow sonriendo tiernamente - Porque si sigues así, es probable que esa termine siendo tu única motivación para pelear.

\- ¿Y qué motivación quieres que encuentre? - dijo Sun muy preocupado

\- Eso depende de ti - dijo Mallow divertida - ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez esté más cerca de lo que pienses - dijo pensando que se referiría a sus pokémon

\- ¿De verdad crees eso? - dijo Sun sonrojado

\- Por supuesto que sí - dijo Mallow feliz

\- En ese caso... - dijo Sun y de forma inesperada toma el rostro de Mallow y la besa. Mallow reacciona sorprendida ante lo que Sun hizo, pero dedide corresponder el beso. No era uno muy caliente, era uno muy tierno, gentil, pero profundo. Lástima que a Sun se le acabó el oxígeno y se separó de los labios de su "amiga".

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - dijo Mallow muy sonrojada

\- Me gustas, y mucho - dijo Sun sonrojado

Steenee y Rowlet miraron la escena con ojitos de corazón

Mallow estaba muy sorprendida por lo que dijo Sun, así que lo primero que dijo fue...

\- ¿Vas a beber tu Zumo? - dijo Mallow muy sonrojada y el chico asiente tomando un sorbo, pero se le quedó algo del Zumo en sus labios cuando puso la copa en la mesa, cosa que Mallow aprovecha para darle un beso en los labios del chico y saboreando lo que quedó del zumo en esos mismos labios. Luego se separa y se relame sus labios - Tus labios saben mejor con zumo.

\- Jejejeje, me gusta tu actitud - dijo Sun riéndose muy sonrojado y ambos se carcajean.

Ya cerrado el restaurante, los dos "nuevos novios" se van a la playa tomados de la mano, mientras Rowlet y Steenee los observan muy felices

\- "¿Entonces crees que Mallow es la nueva motivación para seguir peleando?" - dijo Rowlet hacia Steenee

\- "Pues sip. Nunca había visto a tu entrenador tan contento desde el día en que lo conociste" - dijo Steenee

\- "Ah, sí, me acuerdo" - dijo Rowlet realmente muy contento al recordar la alegría de Sun cuando se conocieron, comparándola con la de ahora - "Desde ese momento no lo había visto tan alegre hasta hoy"

\- "Con esto en su mente, podrá con todo lo que se le atraviese" - dijo Steenee - "Se le llama, amor de humanos"

\- "¿Y qué es eso? ¿Se come?" - dijo Rowlet

\- "Espera a que conozcas al Rowlet de Ash" - dijo Steenee - "Sigue pensando que soy una fruta, aún a pesar de mi tamaño"

\- "Tienes razón" - dijo Rowlet divertido y se ríen los dos juntos

FIN

* * *

Sé que pude haber agregado algo más "intenso", pero no quise arriesgarme demasiado. Quería algo tierno, dulce y romántico. Hasta casi "cursi" xDD

Dejen sus reviews y comenten qué les pareció la historia. Los quiero, colegas.

#AguanteAnaya


End file.
